Wrong Start, Happy Ending
by Lukabby14
Summary: If Abby was still married with Richard? if she was only colleague with Luka? if she had always troubles in her life? What happened?..chapter5 in building
1. A date, a hit

_**.WRONG START, HAPPY ENDING.**

* * *

_

_If Abby was still married with Richard? if she was only colleague with Luka? if she had always troubles in her life? What happened?..

* * *

_

**Subject :** Luby love story.

**Note :** No Spoilers, only imagination.

**Situation :** Abby and Richard have a son, Ryan who is 6 years old, he was born in 1991. Abby is 30 years old. Luka was arrived in Chicago, two years ago, in 1996.

* * *

Chapter 1. **A Date, A Hit.

* * *

**

Abby went out to the house, and then she waited for someone in front of it.

"Ryan? Come on, we will be late."

She got impatient.

"I"m arriving, mommy".

A little boy, who had light brown hair and brown eyes, arrived with his bag on his back. Abby took his hand and helped him to went up in the car.

"Where is daddy?"

" He works."

"He didn't come home last night.."

"Right, baby. Come on. We'll be late."

* * *

Abby came in the hospital. Luka was here. Abby thought that this man was very handsome, brown eyes, dark hair, sexy smile, he was kind.

"Hi, Abby!"

"Hi, Luka. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

" As usual."

He was very shy, especially when he talked to her. But he looked at her and asked her :

"What will you do tonight?"

" I will take my son at school, I will go home, I will prepare the dinner just for me and Ryan and I will watch TV and .. I will sleep."

" There are a dinner with John, Susan, Doug, Carol, Mark, Elizabeth...at Doc Maggoo's... Do you want to come?"

Abby smiled.

" Is it a date?"

" You're married..."

" Half... but yes, I do."

"Fine. I will wait for you, here, at 6pm."

" Okay."

She smiled, happy and looked at Luka who was leaving.

Susan arrived.

" Ouhouh... Abby? Are you here? Allo Moon, it's Earth?"

" Oh Sorry."

" He hypnotized you..."

"He's very nice."

Carol arrived.

" Very sexy too."

" Yeah."

They laughed. Doug arrived and looked at they, strangely.

" Oh God! I was the doctor the most sexy and now, you have just eyes for him."

"Poor boy", Carol said caressing his cheek." I love you, Doug".

" Happilly!"

He left to take a file. Susan turned to look at Abby. They smiled, compliced.

* * *

Abby picked up the phone and composed the phone number.

"Allo?"

"Richard?"

"No, it's his secretary."

"Oh...of course. I would like to talk with him, please."

" Who are you?"

"His wife."

" I will see."

Some secondes after, Abby heard Richard's voice.

"Yes?"

"Richard, can you take Ryan at school, this evening?"

"I can't."

"Me too."

"Calls somebody else."

"It's your son, for one time, you can take him at school..."

"I can't, I work, me."

"Me too."

Luka entered in the rest room, without Abby noticed him.

"You shit me, Richard. I'm always obliged to do everything to you and to don't disturb you. And me, you think sometimes about me?"

She picked down, furious. Abby saw Luka.

" What are you doing here? Are you here since a long time?"

" Since the..."shit me..."."

"Sorry."

"Never mind. If you want, I will finish at 4pm so I will take Ryan at school, I will return him here to the dinner".

"No... I don't want to disturb you and to annoy you with my troubles."

"It doesn't matter, I can help one of my friend."

"It's very nice...thanks."

"It's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Fine".

He went out. Abby smiled.

* * *

Abby came in th Doc Magoo's. Suddenly, a little boy arrived, running.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, boy! Good Day?"

"Yeah"

Abby kissed him on his cheek. Luka was here next to them.

"Thanks Luka."

"You're welcome."

They went to sat with the others. Mark was talking with Doug about the latestmatch of Chicago Bulls. Carol and Susan read a pregnancy book. John wasn't here yet.

"Hey Luka, Doug asked. What team you support?"

" ... oh I watched baseball, no basketball, but I will say Chicago, of course."

" Come with Doug and Mark, monday. There are a match. I give you my place."

" Why not, if they are okay."

" Yes of course. A men evening." they answered.

Abby said :

"Oh and us, a woman evening."

Carol, Susan and Abby laughed, thinking what will do, monday.

* * *

Abby and Luka went out of the restaurant. Luka carried Ryan who was sleeping.

" It was a good night."

"Yes."

"It was good to talk to you, like that."

"For me too", Luka continued. I will put down him in your car."

"Yeah".

Abby opened the car. After to deposite him. Luka looked at Abby. He kissed her on the cheel and said :

"Good night."

"Good night".

He left. Abby closed the car door and sighed.

* * *

She carried Ryan. When she entered she rose directly put down the child in his bed. She kissed him and she went to her room. She jumped on herself seeing Richard, sat on the bed, the crossed arms and with an angry glance.

" I believed that you would not enter, tonight."

"And me, I believed that you would be here."

" I'm tired. I don't want to talk with you."

"But, we are going to talk. Who is he?"

"Who?"

" The man who was taking Ryan at school?"

"Luka."

"Oh! The famous Luka..."

"He had suggestedtaking Ryan at school because he finished before me."

"I don't want that this guy approaches my son. You heard me?"

"If you are not satisfied, the next time you will manage to go to take your son or you will ask your secretary."

Richard began to threaten Abby, of the finger.

"I don't want more than he gets involved in our business."

"Stop! He is just to fetch him at the school! In more Ryan appreciates Luka."

"And me, I don't want that he appreciates him!"

Richar caught Abby by the arm, squeezing it very hardly.

"You hurt me! Stop!"

Abby felt Richard's anger. He hit her to the face.

"Ahh!"

"Stop to scream!"

"Stop to hit me. Please."

Abby was fallen on the floor. Her nose blooded. She cried. Richard caught her by shoulders and slapped her. Suddenly, Ryan appeared at the door.

"Daddy... Stop! Stop to hit mommy!"

Ryan ran to his father and hit him with his little hand.

"Stop! Daddy!"

Richard turned to his son and slapped him. Ryan began to cry, his cheek became red. Abby stood up, she took Ryan in her arms and ran in the stairs. She took their jacket and left. Abby opened, rapidly the door of her car.

"Go! Go up! Quickly."

Richard went out to the house.

"Stay here!"

Abby didn't listen to him. She went up and left, without to return herself.

* * *

Luka was in the kitchen, cooking a meal. The music was switch on, it was _Secret_ of Maroon 5. He sang.

"_Car overheats, Jump out of my seat. On the side of the highway baby. Our road is long, Your hold is strong. Please don't ever let go_"

Someone knocked at the door. He dried his hands and went to open. Abby appeared. She was deformed.

"Abby? What happened?"

" I didn't know where...go..."

"Come in."

He took Ryan.

" I'm going to put down on my bed, i will return."

Abby looked around her. A big flat just for him. His flat was reflecting his personality : dark, mysterious... He arrived with the case of help. He went to switch off the music but Abby said :

" No... Let it."

"Okay, sit down."

She sat on the sofa.

" Is it Richard...?"

"Yup..."

" How long does he hit you?"

" Always..."

She smiled ironically.

"I'm used."

" Did you already call the police?"

"Why? He's lawyer."

"And?"

" I can't do anything."

" You must do something. It's not good for you and Ryan."

" He hit him...(She began to cry) He hit my son..."

Luka caressed her cheek.

"How can I help you? Say to me."

" You can't. He hold me... If I leave, I will not have house, money..."

She put her head on Luka's chest.

" Oh Luka..."

She cried. Luka caressed her hair.

" I'm here... Sssshhhh... I'm here. Don't worry. I will help you. I swear you. I will help you."

He kissed her hair, smelling them.


	2. I swore you

Chapter 2 : **I swore you…

* * *

**

Abby was laying down on Luka's bed. Ryan wasn't here. She woke up, suddenly, and went to the living room. She saw Luka who was serving the breakfast to Ryan.

" Finish your breakfast and after we'll go to school."

"Okay. Oh! Mommy!" He said, seeing Abby.

"Hey, my prince."

Abby kissed him on the forehead.

" You know mommy. Luka made excellent pancakes! It's delicious. You should taste them.."

" Yes, I should..." Luka continued, given a plate with a pancake." Sit you, and eat."

" Where did you sleep?"

"In my bed."

"Sure?"

"It's a joke. I slept in the other bedroom."

"Oh.."

He smiled, amused.

" If you want... you can take a shower. I will drive Ryan to school."

"No!"

Ryan and Luka was surprised.

" I don't want to drive...Ryan to school... I will go."

" I wanted just...to help you..."

" I know.. but...". She whispered."Richard doesn't agreeabout this".

" What about?"

"About the fact you spend your time with Ryan."

" And you?"

"I agree... but... I don't want that hehit you, like me."

" I'm enough strong to defend myself. (He looked at Ryan) Hey guy? Have you finished?"

"Yes!"

" Come on! Here we go!"

Ryan jumped and ran to the door.

" Good day mommy!"

"Good day."

Luka looked at Abby.

" Stay here, I will return in 30 minutes."

"Okay".

He closed the door, Abby winced on account of her nose.

* * *

Abby moved into the flat. She stopped in front of a photography. It was Luka with a woman and two children. She jumped on herself when she heard :

"It's my wife and my children, Jasna and Marko.It's the only photography that I have."

"She was beautiful."

"Yeah."

He took the photo and put down on its place. He touched Abby's nose to check. She winced.

" You too.."

" What?" Abby asked surprised.

"You are beautiful, too..."

"Oh... no... I don't think.."

"Me... I think it."

"Thanks. Luka... I don't want that you make in danger for me..."

"Is hevery dangerous?"

"Yeah.. powerful."

"He's stupid and weak, if he canhit a woman, moreover his wife."

"How do you do?"

"What?"

" To be nice.."

" I don't know...I'm not really the nicest man on this planet...you know..."

"For me, yes."

They looked each other.

* * *

"Oh God! What happened to you, Abby?" Susan said.

" Nothing, the car door."

Luka, who followed her, didn't say anything. Abby threw a glance to him.

" You're deformed!"

" I know..."

Susan took Abby by the hand and led her outside.

" Who is it?"

" Nobody."

"Abby! Don't lie to me."

"Richard."

"Oh God! And Ryan?"

"He's fine."

"I hope that you left, this time!"

"I went to see Luka..."

" Richard will kill you, if he hears it."

" Why! Why, him, has the right to have sex with a lot of women? and me, I haven't the right to talk with a man?"

"It's injust, I know...He's stupid"

" Luka wants to call the police."

"He's right."

"I can't!"

"You must!"

* * *

Abby entered in the radiology room. Luka was here.

" Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can you come with me, to see the police...?"

Luka took her hand.

" Yeah. I will come."

" Thanks."

" No, thanks... I swore you."

He took her by the waist and kissed her. Abby Abby moved back without leaving Luka of eyes. She saw that he felt guilty of his gesture. She made a step towards him and kissed him to aswer to his kiss.


	3. Enough

Chapter 3 : **Enough.

* * *

**

Abby turned the key in the lock. Luka followed her.

" Enter."

"Thanks".

" I present you my previous house. I take some clothes and toys of Ryan and clothes for me and it's good."

" Do you want that I come with you?"

"No, it's just above."

" Okay... I wait."

She went up at the first flat. Luka looked the photos on the table. One of Abby's wedding. One of Ryan and Abby. One of Richard and Ryan. Luka thought that just to see Richard's face he seems to be a strange man. Abby arrived and said :

" A error."

"What?"

"This wedding. It was an error, just to escape to my mother and my brother."

" But... you have Ryan..."

"Yes... It's true. He's everything for me."

" Wherewillyou go?"

"I don't know, certainly in a hotel."

"No... Come at home. You will be better, there are 3 bedrooms."

"I can't accept. You already did a lot oh things for us."

"Why? It's because of the kiss... It's my fault.."

"No... I liked it... We must go before he arrives."

"Yes."

They went out.

* * *

Luka was serving Abby and Ryan who they were around the table. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

" I will go".

Luka went to the door and opened it. Richard appeared and hit him into the face. Luka moved back, falling on the floor.

" Abby!" Richard screamed. " Give me my son."

Abby took Ryan in her arms to protect him.

" Your son? He's my son! Not your"

He advanced toward Abby, but Luka caught him by the arm and hit him into his stomach. Luka caught him by the throat and said :

" If you don't leave now, I will kill you!"

" You will not dare, in front of my son..."

" Do you believe?"

He pressed his throat again.

" Go away!"

Richard looked at him in eyes. Luka lost his patience. He pushed him out.

" If you will come back. I will kill you!"

He closed the door. Ryan ran to Luka and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, Luka..."

Luka smiled. Abby arrived toward him. He took her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

It was midnight. Abby was sitting on Luka's sofa. Luka was sitting on the floor.

"Thanks..." She said.

"Why?"

"Everything you do for me and Ryan."

" I do itfor you...because you're my friend."(he stopped)

Abby took his face between her hands, and kissed him.

" I'm never feeling like that with Richard."

" How like that?"

"In security... Oh... Luka take me in your arms."

He did it. Their lips met each other. Luka deviated from her embrace. They looked at each other, without said a word.

* * *

Abby went out to the building. Ryan was with her. He went up into the car. Abby deposited him at school and went to the Lawyer's offices.

" I would like to talk with Mr. Lockhart."

"He's in a meeting."

"Never mind."

Abby went to his office and saw Richard with his secretary on his desk.

" Fine! I have another big reason to divorce now."

"Abby."

"Yes, the first is the track of your fingers on the cheek of our son, the other one Luka's eye and my face and now your infidelity. I ask the divorce."

She threw a official paper to his face.

"Sign, rapidly. And send me it. If you try to see Ryan, you will go in direction to the jail. I too suffered. Now it's enough. Enough, did you hear me?"

She went out.


	4. It's not finshed

Chapter4 : **It's not finished.**

**

* * *

**

Abby went out the car and opened the door to Ryan.

"Baby... You don't want to stay with me, today?"

"I want to go to school... to see my friends."

"Okay."

Abby kissed her son who already began to go away. She went up in the car and sighed.

* * *

Susan and Mark arrived in the ambulance bay and went next to Luka.

"What's news about Abby's husband?"

"I don't know... He refused the divorce."

Abby arrived at this moment.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Susan moved toward her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"And Ryan?"

"Good, thanks. We must go to work. Our patients are waiting for us."

She came in the hospital, smiling.

* * *

A group of kids went out to the school. Ryan said goodbye to one of his friends and he stopped himself next to the bench to wait for his mom. Suddenly, Richard arrived in front of him.

" Hello, my son."

"Daddy... what are you doing here? Mommy doesn't want that you..."

"It's mommy who ask me to come here, to take you."

"I don't believe you."

" Oh... my little prince... trust in dad."

Ryan took the hand of his father and followed him.

* * *

Abby ran to the school, Luka followed her. The teacher was closing the door.

"Madam! Please!"

"Oh.. Miss Lockhart."

"Where is Ryan?"

"It is your husband who came."

"What?"

"Yup. Ryan left with him."

" Oh God..."

Abby shook the head, worried.

* * *

Richard drove. Ryan was behind him.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"It's not the way to go to home..."

" We'll go home later."

"No... I want to go now."

"Ryan. Stop to talk."

" I want to see mommy!"

"Shut!"

"I want to see mommy! You must drive me at Luka's home!"

"Certainly not!"

"I want mommy."

"Shut up!"

Richard began to be angry. Ryan cried:

"Mommy!"

"Shut up!"

He returned and slapped his son then he took again the control of the car.

"If you continue to cry... I'll..."

Ryan didn't answer.

* * *

Abby was in front of policemen.

"You must find my son. He's in danger."

" He's with his father."

"His father is dangerous. He hit me, he hit him..."

" Find my son!"

Luka arrived and took Abby by the arm.

"Follow me."

"Where are we?"

"We'll find, us."

"But where?"

He gave his cell phone to Abby.

" Phone him."

Abby composed the phone number of Richard.

"Yup?"

" Richard, it's Abby."

" Shit!"

" Where is Ryan? Where are you?"

"You can't take my son. You can't leave me. You hear me?"

" I will leave you, that you want it or not. You hurt me, too much. You hurt our son. Say me where you are and I will not call the police."

"I don't believe you."

"You should."

"No."

Suddenly Abby heard Ryan who called her.

"Mommy!"

"Ryan!"

Luka made a sign to Abby to talk more silently. She whispered :

"Richard, please... Say it to me."

"It's not finished, Abby. Never. Between us, it will never finished."

"It was finished when you had sex with your secretary and when you began to lie me. One again... where are you?"

Suddenly, Abby heard a sound, a sound that we could hear only outside of Chicago. She made a sign to Luka to go to the car. She said to Richard:

"I will find my son, everywhere, where you will go."

She picked down and said, going to Luka's car.

" They're outside of Chicago. In west. In direction to Des Moines. One of his ex lovers lives there."

" Did you know his lover?"

" Ten or eleven, yes."

" Oh god!"

* * *

Richard stopped the car in front of a motel. He took, violently, Ryan by the arm.

"Come on. You should be hungry...no?"

"A little...but... please Dad I want to talk to mom."

"No. Come on. Come in."

A woman was inside.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, I would like a bedroom for me and my son."

"Yes, of course. What's name?"

"Lockhart."

"Okay. This is your key."

"Thanks."

He smiled and took Ryan in his arms. The woman noticed that the little boy didn't be happy. He looked at her in eyes full of sadness.

* * *

Luka drove the car. Abby looked around them.

"How do you fall in love with him?"

"I don't really know... He was handsome, he was funny, he would become lawyer and I would escape from my family..."

" Were you in love?"

"Maybe...not at all, since that I discovered his other relations."

"There is a motel, there, at the right."

"Yes, you're right, maybe they're there."

Luka turned in the right. Some minutes after, he stopped the car in front of the motel. Abby said :

"It's his car."

They went out and came in.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hello."

" A bedroom for two?"

"No. My son is here, with his father. He's 6. brown light hair, brown eyes."

"Yes, bedroom 5."

"Where is it?"

Suddenly, Luka went out rapidly, he had just hear a person who opened a car door.

"Stop!"

Luka blocked the door and caught Richard by his shirt.

" You will not leave."

Abby arrived and took Ryan in her arms.

"Oh baby..my love... mommy is here, now. Don't worry."

Luka hit Richard into his nose. Abby put her hand on Luka's arm to stop him.

"It's finished now. If you touch him again, i'll kill you."

Richard stayed on the floor and looked at them who went away. He stood up and screamed :

"I'm not losing! It's you, Abby! It's not finished again. Believe me!"


	5. A new but hard life

Chapter5 : **A new…hard… start.**

**

* * *

**_This chapter will be write with Abby's POV._**

* * *

**

Iwas lying down close to Ryan. The bedroom was dark, just the light of the moon crossed the window. Never I was thinking that his father could kidnapped him, hit him... I knew that Richard wasn't a good man, but... I felt behind me, the door opened and a glance put on me. I knew who was it. I fet his smile on his lips. I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

"Abby." His voice called me.

"Huh?"

I was still laying down on the bed.

"Abby..."

"Yup, I'm waking up..."

"Are you okay?"

"Just... yes!"

I jumped out the bed and prepared me, in 5 minutes. Luka was in the living room. The flat smelt the hot cofee and toastes. When I arrived in the room, Luka looked at me, surprised.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

Ryan entered in the room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can Luka deposite me at school?"

"You don't want that I..."

"Please mommy..."

I couldn't resist when my son made this eyes, when he begged me...

"Okay. If he's okay."

"I'm okay."

"Good."

* * *

Abby arrived at the court. She waited for a moment then Richard arrived with another lawyer.

"Abby."

"Richard."

He passed his way, without talkme and finally returned himself.

"I hope that... no I hope nothing for you..."

He turned himself again and went out. During so many years, he took me for... nothing. A person among a lot of person. I had having a child. He never interested to us.

I shook my head and I went up the stairs.

* * *

_"Where is mommy?" Ryan asked to Luka._

_" At the court. She will come to take you this evening."_

_"You know... I love to be with you."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes, you're nice and you take car of us."_

_" And me too. I love to be with you. You're themost intelligentof boy that I never saw."_

_"Right?"_

_"Right."_

_Ryan hugged Luka. _

_"It's time to enter."_

_"Good day, superhero."_

_"Good day, superdoc!"_

_Luka smiled, amused._

* * *

The jugde was in front ofme and Richard.

" Miss Lockhart, Mister Lockhart. Do you think that it's the best solution?"

"Yes, madam." I answered. "I don't support anymore this situation. I was married during 10 years with an unfaithful husband and who took me for a puching-ball."

"You lie!"

I saw immediately, that Richard played the comedy.

"No, it's you that lie, always!"

"I had a relation with another wife, right. But you too, with this man..."

"Miss Lockhart?"

"It's wrong!"

"Your colleague."

The judge wrote something. I wanted to kill him but Iprevented me to do that.

"Don't involve him with this story, Luka made nothing to you. You are only jealous because your son prefers him to you. And it is normal that he appreciates him, because him, at least, Luka takes care of Ryan."

"Mister Lockhart, what is your request?"

"I want my son."

" Miss Lockhart?"

" I want my son, no money, my son. And that Richard haven't a right of visit."

"B..."

* * *

Iwent in furiously in the flat followed by Ryan. Luka was in the kitchen.I entered in the bedroom and locked off the door.

"Eh...Ryan? What happen?"

"Dad had a right of visit when he wants where he wants. He can take me when he wants even if mom doen't agree."

"Oh god..."

Luka sighed and went to knock at the door.

"Abby..."

"Let me alone...please."

" Not in this state. Open."

"No. I need to be alone."

"Maybe there are any solutions."

"No, there aren't. He talked about me like a b... like... oh god. I want to kill him. He was the sparkling angel and me I was the dark devil!"

"You're not like that, and you know it. He's stupid if he never saw it."

I opened the door.

"What are you so nice with me?"

He caressed my cheek.

"I would want that a person like that help me when I needed."

"Thanks Luka."

"You're welcome. Now, it will be a new life for you, for you and Ryan. A new...but hard life."


	6. A flat, a coffee and a date

Chapter6 : **A flat, a coffee and a date.**

**

* * *

**

Abby went out of the car. Luka was in it.

"Come on. Come to see my new flat."

He went out. They went up the stairs, Abby turned the key inside the lock.

"I present you my new home!"

She was very excited. Nothing made her more happy.

"This flat is the symbol of your independance."

"You're right."

Luka looked around him. When he entered, in the left there was a big living-room and a kitchen with a bar to separate the both room. In front of him, a long corridor with two doors on the right. Abby led him to this doors and opened them.

"Here, it's Ryan bedroom. Then the other : the bathroom."

She said everything with a smile on her face. Luka had big eyes opened. This flat was more bigger than his flat. She led him to another room.

"And to finish...my bedroom..."

It was enlightened, there were a bed, a night table, a desk. They looked at each other.

" If you need.. to move.. I will help you." Luka said to escape from something.

Abby smiled, a little provocative.

"Are you ill-in-ease?"

"A little..."

She closed the door and went away in direction to the living room.

"Maybe...here...it's better, no?"

"Yes."

Abby smiled. They didn't say any words.

* * *

Susan and abby went out of the hospital. 

" What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"What? No touch, no kiss?"

"Susan..."

"What?"

"He's my friend."

"Your ... friend..."

Susan pretended to think.

"Wait..no no no. No friends."

Abby stopped herself and looked at her friend.

"Why? I"m just... divorced..moreover not yet! I can't, it'll not good toward Ryan"

"Abby! I stop you now. Ryan loves Luka!"

"I know... but..."

"Not BUT! You must take a date with him."

"I can't... i don't know...how..."

"How? Don't you remember? (Seeing that Abby didn't answer and that she shrugged, she continued) Okay. Listen to me. You say to Luka : _"Hey! What will you do tonight?" _then he says : _"oh.. nothing. Why?"_ and you say..."

"Okay okay I understand."

"Will you do it?"

"No."

"Will you do it?" Susan insisted more and more.

"I will."

"Good!"

She kissed her friend on her cheek.

"Great girl!"

Abby shook the head.

* * *

Luka entered in the rest of room. Abby turned the back to the door. Luka moved, silently, behind her.

"Hey."

She jumped.

"Oh God! You surprised me."

He smiled.

" Do you want a coffee?"

"Why not..."

" I pay it to you."

"Okay."

Abby was very embarrassed. They walked outside to the Doc Magoos. He was just close to her. She could smell his scent. Inside the restaurant. Luka paid the coffees and gave one to Abby. At the same time they said :

"What will you do..."

Abby continued:

"No you before."

"No, please.."

"Not. You."

"Okay..." He hesitated and said : " What will you do tonight?"

Abby smiled, very embarrased and confused.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Do you want to go out with me..?"

Like he knew the answer, he did a step.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

He was surprised. Abby knew that he didn't expecting to this answer.

"Yes."

He smiled happy.

"Good."

He went out, Abby splitted her hand in his hand and they walked in direction to the hospital.

* * *

Abby was in front of the mirror. She tried a first shirt, then another. She was wearing a black pants. She smiled and combed herself and made up herself. She looked at her, again, in the mirror and sighed not satisfied.

"No! no! and no!"

Someone knocked at the door. Abby looked at the alarm clock and sighed. It was 6pm. It wasn't Luka yet. She ran in the corridor :

"Ryan! It's daddy!"

"I don't want to go there."

Abby looked at the child, who was sitting on his bed with his bear.

"Ryan..Come on. I will take you tomorrow. But tonight..."

"I don't want to go there!"

Abby sighed and went to open the door.

"Richard."

"Abby. Wow. Where will you plan tonight?"

"It's not your business. Ryan doesn't want to go with you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. So don't obliged him. A next time."

"But...do you looked at me? I have a date."

"Canceled it."

"I can't."

"See you soon. Ryan?"

A little head appeared.

"Good night, son."

"Good night, dad..."

Abby closed the door. She turned in direction of Ryan.

"You're a monster! Go to the bed."

"It's too early!"

"Never mind!"

Abby went to her bedroom and closed the door, violently.

Ryan stayed in the corridor. Someone knocked at the door. He ran to open it.

"Hello, Luka!"

Abby appeared in the corridor and saw Luka knelt to kiss Ryan on the cheek.

"Hey boy! How are you?"

"Mom is angry?"

"Why?"

Abby arrived, answering :

"Because my son is here."

Suddenly, Ryan understood something.

"Oh... you want to be alone..."

Abby took him by the arm.

"Go to your bedroom."

"Yup, mom."

He ran. Abby turned toward Luka.

"Hi."

"Hi. If you don't stay..."

"I want to stay."

She smiled.

"Okay... so.. I must cook."

"Can I help you?"

"Of course."

They went to the kitchen. Abby took everything they needed.

"Pasta?"

"Why not."

"Tomatoes?"

"Yup."

Abby began to open the tomatoes box.

"Wait."

"What?"

He took Abby by the waist and pushed her, sweety to take her place.

"I will cook."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

* * *

Abby was sitting. Luka approached toward her with the plate.

"Madam is served."

"Oh thanks."

Abby ate.

"Oh god it's delicious..."

"Thanks."

He sat in front of her and began to eat.

"What did you plan... if we left?"

"Sincerely... I don't know." He answered.

"Luka?"

"Yup."

She looked at him in eyes then she stood up.

"Wait for me."

She disappeared and reappeared. She smiled, provocatively. She moved to him and took his head on her hand. She kissed him.

"Do you finish?"

"I'm not hungry, finally."

"Good. Come."

Abby led him on the sofa. They stayed, without any words. Their heart bounded very strong in their chest. Suddenly, Luka said :

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that for a first date...it's..."

He kissed her.

"It's ..."

"Ssshhh". He whispered in her ear.

He strectched out her on the sofa, and kissed her again.


	7. Too early

Chapter7 : **Too early**

**

* * *

**

Luka opened his eyes. He looked at the alarm clock. It was 5am. He was stretched out on the bed, half-naked. Abby was laying down close to him, her head put on his chest. Luka tried to stand up without to wake her up. Hethreaded his pants and took his shirt. He went out to the bedroom, silently. He crossed the corridor and he stopped in front of Ryan's bedroom. He threw a look into the room and saw the little boy, laying down on his bed with his little bear. He smiled.

* * *

Abby woke up. She looked next to her. Nobody.

"Luka?"

She stood up and went in the living-room. The breakfast was on the table, with a paper. Abby took it and read.

"I began to 6am, good apetite. Luka."

She smiled, amused. She took the glass of orange juice and drank at the same time she went to knock at Ryan's door.

"Ryan? Get up!"

Abby returned in the kitchen and began to eat. Ryan arrived, aslept.

"Hello, buddy."

"Hello."

He kissed his mother and sat on the chair.

"Where is Luka?"

"At work.Why?"

"Like that."

Abby wondered her son thought. Did he accept this situation? Did he... Abby shook the head to hunt this thougth and smiled to him.

* * *

Luka was in the exam 4. He talked to his patient. Abby entered.

" You asked me?"

"Yeah. Come."

She followed him, in thi corridor.

"What about?"

"Work, I think that..."

Abby continued :

"I know... it's a little difficult to organize it at work..."

"Abby... no that."

Abby looked at him, surprised. He continued.

"It's not about last night."

"Oh...okay. what?"

"Can you Can you take my place on Saturday? I have to go out. I know I have no right to ask you... for that. You could think that I benefit from our relation. But it's not the case. I have concerns of family. And...

"I hope that it's not a serious trouble."

"My father needs me."

"Yeah of course. I will take your day."

"Thanks."

"How many days you leave?"

"I don't know..."

"Okay... When will you leave?"

"Tonight. I managed to have a plan."

"Okay. (She went away, then she returned) Will you call me?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and she moved toward him and kissed him on the corner of his lips. Then she went away.

* * *

"So..He leaves."

"Yes. For his father."

Susan sat next to Abby on the bench.

"How was it?"

"Stop it, Susan."

"What? I'm your friend, share!"

"He's wonderful, if you want to know everything."

"Wonderful?"

"Yeah."

"Was it just for one night?"

"I don't know! He leaves. We didn't talk about it."

"Do it before he leaves. Maybe he will not come back."

"What?"

"I don't know I said "maybe"."

Abby began to wonder what she should do.

"It's too early."

"What? Are you okay?

"I'm okay. It's too early."

"It's your heart that says it? or your mind?"

"I don't know. When I'm with him, I lose the control, totally. I control anything."

"Are you falling in love?"

"It's too early, Susan."

"No. You didn't love Richard since many years. You needed a man like Luka in your life. He is. Now, keep him."

"Susan. I don't change my opinion. For the moment. I can't."

She stood up and entered in the hospital.

* * *

Abby took Ryan by the hand.

"Buddy, you stay here, mom must talk to Luka."

"Okay."

"I stay with him" Jerry said.

"Thanks."

Abby entered in the rest room. Luka was ready to leave.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Luka.. can we talk before you leave?"

"Of course."

"Okay... I think that it's... too...oh god... too early."

Her voice was cut. Luka lowered his glance.

"I'm sorry..."

He didn't answer. He didn't say anything. Abby advanced to him and took his hands.

"Luka... it's not about... the last night.. it's fabulous. But I'm a little lost...in my feelings...in my thoughts... and I don't want to hurt you..."

"Abby..."

"No please, don't cut me... You helped me, you was here with me, you saved me. But..."

"I must go...I will be late."

Abby's heart bounded on her chest, he said that he would be late whereas she tried to explain her feelings."

"Yes of course..."

He went to the door, he turned him.

"Do you want to know that I feel?"

"Yes..."

"I think...that the last night... was... fabulous. Abby... you're the first since my wife's death... and I think that I'm falling in love...with you."

He opened the door and went out. Abby was paralysed. She fixed the door with her surprised glance.


	8. On the road

Chapter8 : **On the road.**

**

* * *

**

Abby moved in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She sat on her bed and look at the clock. 3am. She sighed and felt on her bed. She put her hand on the phone. Should she call him? They didn't talk since his come back... since 2 weeks. She sighed and jumped when the phone rang.

"Allo?" She hope that it was him.

"Abby?"

she reconized this voice. It wasn't Luka.

"Eric."

"Abby, please come...Mom dissapeared..."

"What?"

"Please... come"

"I don't know where you live, we didn't see each other since..."

" We are in Colorado Springs.."

"Oh my god! What do you do in Colorado?"

"Mom had a job here."

"Had...of course."

"Please...come."

Abby sighed and picked down.

* * *

Abby gave the hand to Ryan. They entered in the hospital. Luka was here with Susan, who said : 

"Oh men! Abby what happened?"

"What?"

"Your face! You seem to be.."

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"I'm. Susan I need to take my days off. My brother called me."

"Eric?"

"Yes. My mother dissapeared. I must go."

"Where do they live?"

"Colorado."

Susan smiled and roared.

"I can't believe it..."

"Me too...but...it's the case."

Luka didn't say a word. He listened them. He gave a chocolate bar to Ryan.

"Thanks, Luka."

"You're welcome."

He went away. Abby sighed.

"Nothing?" Susan asked.

"No. I can't sleep on account of this situation. But now I didn't have the time. Richard will take Ryan here in half hour."

"Ok, he stays here."

"Thanks."

Abby kissed Ryan and said :

"You must be nice with daddy, okay?"

"Okay.."

"I love you."

"I love you too, mommy.."

Abby went away.

"Call me." Susan added.

* * *

Abby arrived in front of a motel. She went out of the car, and looked around her. The desert, red rocks, a forest, mountains, nothing around except nature. She walked to the motel and entered. 

"Hi."

"Hi, Miss. Welcome in the Motel Tree Oaks in Underwood. Can Ido for you?"

"I would like a bedroom."

"No problem, for one person?"

"Yes."

"What name?"

"Abby Lockhart."

"You have the bedroom 3." Outside, the third door on your right."

"Thanks. Escuse me, where can I eat something?"

"Here, at 6:30pm."

"Thanks."

Abby went outside and looked at her watch.

"Oh god...1 hour yet before to eat." She went to her bedroom and put her bag on the floor and sighed.

* * *

6:35 pm. 

Abby went out of her bedroom, She went to the recception. She stopped by hearing a voice which wasn't foreign to her. This voice gave her shudders. Interrogation, surprise and enjoyment invaded her. A single word, a single first name came to her in her mind. She entered.

"Luka..."

The man turned in her direction. He smiled with his most beautiful smile on his irrestible lips. Abby smiled to answer him.

"Mister?" The receptionist said.

"Yeah, a bedroom. Luka Kovac."

Abby moved to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you would need to me."

She She slid her hand in Luka's hand and smiled.

"We go to eat."

"Yes."

* * *

Luka was sitting in front of Abby. 

"Why do you come here? Is it Susan who talked to you?"

"No... my heart obliged me to come."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You're my prince on his white horse."

"I know and I love it."

Abby bit herself the lip.

"We should go to sleep. A long way will wait for us tomorrow." Luka declared.

"Yeah..you're right".

They went out and walked to their bedroom, which just next.

"Good night, Abby."

"Good night, Luka."

He kissed her on the cheek and entered in his bedroom. Abby sighed, she shook her head to prevent herself to think about she wanted more than everything. She opened her door and entered.

* * *

The moonlight enlightened the bedroom. Abby was sitting. She couldn't sleep. The song of the owl sang a sweet melody, little worring, in the night. She got up and threaded her jacket. She went out and shivered. She made some steps and stopped in front of Luka's door. She knocked, slightly. No answer. She opened a little the door and came in. 

"Luka..."

She moved close to the bed where he was laying down. She shook slightly with her hand, his shoulder.

"Luka..."

He jumped on himself and lit on the lamp.

"Oh god, you frightened me!"

"Sorry" She sat on the bed. "I can't sleep."

"Is it this damn owl?"

"No."

"What?"

"You..."

He didn't understand.

"Can you explain?"

"I can't sleep because...you're not with me, I want you."

Luka shook his head to wake him up and tried to understand her. Their eyes met each other. He grabbed her and kissed her. Their kiss became more and more passionated. Luka lengthened Abby on the bed. His hand raised her leg. He caressed her sweet hair, her cheek, along the arm. He kissed the hollow of her neck, her shoulders, her chest. Abby closed her eyes to feel his scent and the heat of his body.

* * *

The sun entered in the room by the window. Abby's headLuka's chest. Lluka had his arms around Abby. He caressed her arm. Abby's face was illuminated by happiness.He kissed his forehead. Abby moved and opened her eyes. She looked at Luka. 

"Hi."

"Hello."

"The sun rose."

"Yes...one hour ago."

she kissed him. She stood up and threaded Luka's shirt.

"I will take a shower..." (She went to the bathroom and turned before to come in.) Do you want to come with me?"

Luka smiled, amused. Abby disappeared, Luka stood up and went there. The laughter of Abby was listened.

* * *

Luka was driving. Abby lit on the radio. She put a cd of Tracy Chapman.

_Sorry_

_Is all that you can't say_

_Years gone bye and still_

_Words don't come easily_

_Like sorry, like sorry_

Abby opened the window.

"Oh god! It's hot."

"Yeah, we're in the desert."

"How many hours yet?"

" 10 hours."

"Oh my god..."

_But you can say baby_

_Baby can I hold you tonight_

_Maybe if I told you the right words_

_At the right time_

_You'd be mine_

"How is Ryan?"

"Fine. He's at Richard's."

"Yes, I saw him..."

"Oh...and?"

"He didn't say anything when I saw me, but he thought a lot of things."

"Forget him.."

"It's done"

Abby smiled."

"What...what will you do...in Chicago?" He asked.

"Huh...let me think..."

She leant over him and kissed him.

"Abby... I'm driving."

"Okay... Does it answer to your question?"

"I think..."

"Now... We're on the wild road."

The car continued its way on the long highway, in a beautiful country.


End file.
